House of Anubis Season 4
by Officer2nd
Summary: I will rise! The Sibunas finally know who the figure who haunts their dreams is. Amun-Ra, the combination of 2 Egyptian gods, is planning on awakening on Medinet Habu, the day Earth and the godly realm are closest. To do this 4 artifacts are needed. It's a race between Sibuna and Victor to find these objects before its too late. Meanwhile Joy has just been attacked by a masked man.
1. House of Reunions

**House of Anubis Season 4  
House of Reunions**

_Touchstone of Ra never happened. The kids return for their 4th term at the mysterious British Boarding School. After Ammut has been defeated, Rufus Zeno being banished to the underworld along with Senkhara, and Caroline Denby's destruction, the kids of Anubis are finally looking forward to a normal year. Unknown though an ancient evil is about to be unleashed._

"Amun! Beware Amun!" An armored figure with fiery red eyes loomed over him. His skin was green and reptilian. His hands, no they were claws, reached

towards him. The figured smiled revealing grotesque fang-like teeth. Words began to come out of the creature's mouth,"I will rise!"

* * *

"Kid!" someone yelled, "Hey kid wake up your here!" Fabian awoke with a jolt. He arose from the seat of the cab and peered out the window. A familiar and

warm environment was just outside. The Anubis estate. He smiled. Home at last. "Kid!" the Cabdriver yelled again, "Come on I got a busy schedule!" Fabian

regained his senses.

"Oh, of course," he stuttered getting out of the cab with his suitcase, "Thank you sir." The cab drove off.

Fabian looked and walked down the familiar path he had walked down so many times before, up to the house. He was just about to open the door when, BAM!

Fabian was knocked off his feet and was pushed down into some bushes beside the house.

"Come now Rutter, stay on your feet," prankster Jerome Clarke called down to him. He turned to face his accomplice, "Come now Alfie, Trudy's cookies are

calling." Jerome proceeded inside.

Alfie looked down at Fabian and extended a helping hand. Fabian gave a half smile and was pulled up.

"Thanks," Fabian said patting Alfie on the back.

"No problem buddy!" Alfie greeted, "And hey, sorry about Jerome. You know how he can be."

"Yea," Fabian replied, "Better him though then mind controlling spirits." The two laughed and proceeded inside. Upon entering the house, this time it was Alfie

who was nearly tackled to the ground.

"Squee! Alfie I missed you," Willow Jenks said embracing her boyfriend.

"Hey baby!" Alfie said hugging back. Fabian proceeded into the common room to see all sorts of familiar faces. He saw Joy, Eddie, Patricia, K.T, Jerome, Mara,

and...

"Fabian!" Nina Martin yelled, getting up from a conversation with Eddie and Patricia, and hugged her former boyfriend.

"Nina!" Fabian exclaimed in disbelief, "Your back!"

"And here to stay," she replied smiling at him. They released each other and Nina began to lead Fabian to the couch where her, Patricia, and Eddie were

talking. While being dragged, Fabian gave a side glance at Mara who avoided his stare. He began to feel semi-guilty but turned his attention to his reunion with

his friends.

"Sup Roomie," Eddie greeted, his arm around Patricia. Patricia leaned in close to Nina and Fabian.

"Sibuna meeting after lights out in my room," she whispered to them. "Already told Alfie, K.T, and Amber."

"Whoa!" Fabian replied shocked, "Amber's back to? Thought she was off, well... being Amber at fashion school."

"Um...whats that supposed to mean?" a familiar voice said from behind them.

"Amber!" the group yelled and everyone got up to give her a welcoming hug, "You see Fabian if you stay up to date with your online social networking you

would have known I was coming back. Fashion school was fashionating but I missed you guys more than I loved New York."

Just then Willow and Alfie walked in holding hands. Alfie stopped in mid conversation with her when his eyes met Amber's. "Amber!" Willow yelled in excitement.

"Ames?!" he gasped, "Your back? I mean... your back!" Amber's smile turned into a scowl. She stormed over to Alfie and Willow.

"Apparently Alfie doesn't stay up to date with his social networking either," Fabian joked. Amber stopped in front of Alfie and Willow who were still holding

hands.

"Alfie, Willow," Amber said, not smiling. She was staring right at their hands. Alfie stared awkwardly into space.

"Amber!" Willow squeed, "I have been trying to follow in your footsteps trying to become like you. I stayed in your room for a bit, I promoted your fashion, oh

gee, but I could never be as amazing as you."

"Well," Amber said, not taking her eyes off their hands, "I see you are trying to become like me."

* * *

"Trudy?" Joy asked from inside the kitchen, "With Amber and Nina back, what are the room situations?"

"Don't start with me on that!" Trudy said as she prepared dinner. "Mick is coming back tomorrow and I'm going to have to figure everything out before then."

Jerome banged his head from inside the oven, trying to get some food, "Mick's coming back?"

"Yea, apparently his sports scholarship didn't work out for him," Trudy replied, "And to answer your question Joy here is

what I see the rooms looking like. Both of the girls rooms are going to be crowded. We've had to bring up and refurbish an

old bed from the cellar. Nina, Amber, and Patrica in one room and you,

Willow, Mara, and K.T in the other. As for the guys, as usual Eddie and Fabian in one and, you (Trudy pointed at Jerome) Jerome and Alfie in the other. Mick is

going to have to triple with one of you..."

"You know," Jerome cut in, "Eddie and Fabian are always going off how lonely they are. I hear Fabian is afraid of the dark. Mick would love to be comfortable in

his old room and he would definitely make Eddie and Fabian feel more secure."

"Really?" Trudy asked, "I'm surprised your being so considerate of everyone Jerome."

"Just doing my part to support the house," he replied. Joy gave him a side smile and rolled her eyes.

* * *

K.T. had just finished a conversation with Mara and headed over to see her fellow Sibuna members Nina, Eddie, Patrica, and Fabian.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she greeted.

"K.T!" Eddie replied back giving her a welcoming hug. Patricia scowled. Eddie sat down looking over at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing,"she shrugged. Fabian also gave K.T. a welcoming hug and introduced her to Nina.

"Hey I'm Nina, also American," Nina said shaking K.T's hand.

"You guys should form a club, geeks only VIP," Patricia said snidely,

"Eddie's American too he could be your president."

"Patrica, lovely and kind as ever," K.T joked.

* * *

The sound of laughing and Summer stories filled Victor's office.

"Awgh blasted children!" Victor sinking in his armchair. He glanced out his window to see Jerome and Alfie running through the entrance hall, armed with water

blasters. "Well Corbierre," Victor said stroking his stuffed raven, "The urchins have returned. Even the old ones." Victor glared at Nina as she appeared in the

entrance hall alongside, Amber.

"But it is almost hear. The day of legends. A day, Corbierre that happens only once every 10,000 years. A day, Corbierre, that I will achieve immortal life from

the gods themselves. "

* * *

"Come on everyone everyone time for dinner," Trudy called from the kitchen. All of the Anubis residents ended their conversations and proceeded to the dining

table. The meal began with Trudy serving up delectable dishes of food and treats. Alfie dove headfirst into the tarts and sweets that were arranged as

everyone laughed.

"So Nina," Jerome began, lifting his head up from his plate of spaghetti, "What happened with your disappearance last term? Aside from a couple of us, never

actually got to here why you didn't come back?" Eddie and Fabian exchanged nervous glances from across the table.

"Jerome!" Joy said from next to him, "No need to question her. That's her business."

"No its okay Joy," Nina replied, "My Gran got ill again. I had to stay down in the states for the previous year til she recovered. No big disappearance."

"Well," Jerome continued, "Its good to here shes better again."

"Mara!"Eddie interrupted before Jerome could say anything else, "I herd you and Fabian hung out a little over break. How was that?" Fabian glared at Eddie. He

glanced over at Nina who was staring down at her empty plate now.

"Oh yeah we did a little," Mara said flushing,"We went to a water park just outside of the capital. Wasn't it nice Fabian?" Fabian was sinking his chair.

"Yeah, of course..." he stammered, "I think everything is nice." Alfie was laughing in his seat and Joy and K.T exchanged smirks.

* * *

Nina had left dinner early, feeling jealous. She knew that she had broken up with Fabian but she had little choice. The Osirian and the Chosen One couldn't be

together. She had to get away from Eddie. The world would be out of balance and one of them would be corrupted by evil, just as Rufus Zeno was. She had

to come back though. At the begging of Summer she had received a horrifying vision, an armored man glowering over her shouting, "I will rise!" She knew then

that her friends were in danger and that she would have to return to Anubis House. She had just finished walking up the stairs, heading to her room to prepare

for the Sibuna meeting when she heard familiar voices coming from Victor's Office.

"Victor!" , Mr. Sweet headmaster of the school exclaimed, "We have a problem." Nina ducked down against the wall to listen in.

"What now Eric!" Victor replied angrily, "You realize this is our last chance, my last chance!"

"Good so you should here this," Mr. Sweet replied calmly, "I've been researching the requirements for the ceremony to work from books from the Frobisher

library. We must have certain 'items' in our possession if we are to appease the gods."

"What items?" Victor asked, his voice solemn. There was a Thud! as a book was placed on Victor's desk. Nina peered into the window. Hers and Victor's eyes

both widened...


	2. House of Relics

**House of Anubis Season 4  
****House of Relics**

_The resident of Anubis have returned for their 4th term at Anubis House. Nina and Amber have returned to the house, soon to be followed by Mick, causing a severe shortage in beds. The kids reunite and discuss their Summers. Already though it seems a new mystery has begun. A dream of a terrible armored giant haunts Nina and Fabian and Victor seems to be on the grasp of immoral life once again..._

The Cup of Ankh, the Mask of Anubis, the Eye of Horus, and...Nina could not quite make out the fourth object drawn into the book.

"The ancient relics of the Great Egyptian gods," Victor said glancing over the book. Nina ducked her head back down to listen in more.

"According to the book," Mr. Sweet went on, "We must return all of these relics to the gods and in return they'll grant us..."

"Immortal life..." Victor finished. Nina gasped in shock at what she had just heard. Victor and Mr. Sweet's heads turned towards the window.

"What was that?" Mr. Sweet asked beginning to walk over to the window. Victor rose from his chair. Nina stayed down hoping they would glance over her.

"Victor!" a voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Nina turned his head to see it was Eddie who had just saved her. He glanced over at her and gave a

quick wink. Understanding the message, Nina quickly crawled around the corner to where the girls's rooms were located.

"What is it boy?" Victor grimaced swinging open his office door followed by Mr. Sweet.

"Oh...Eddie," Mr. Sweet said addressing his son, "Staying out of trouble are we?"

"You know me Dad," Eddie said smugly.

"Enough!" Victor yelled interrupting, "What is it you want?"

"Well," Eddie said quickly thinking, "Seeing as its our first night back, me and the rest of us here at Anubis House, wanted to invite you down to eat dinner with

us."

"No thank you," Victor said scowling and stormed back into his office. Eddie turned to leave but Mr. Sweet ran down the stairs to stop him.

"Eddie while I have you here there's something I wanted to talk about with you."

"Alright, shoot," Eddie replied.

"After all the chaos of last term, I'm hoping you will focus more on your schooling this year and try to remain out of trouble," Mr. Sweet told him hushed.

"What do you mean by trouble?" Eddie asked, "If you remember Dad it wasn't exactly me or my friend's fault for what happened last term.

"Nevertheless," Mr. Sweet continued, "Nose clean Edison." Mr. Sweet gave Eddie a friendly Dad hug and proceeded out of Anubis House. Eddie glanced up at

Nina,to see if she was okay, but found she was gone.

* * *

Mara had just finished dinner and was clearing her plate. She turned to head towards the kitchen when... "Whoops!" she said, as she bumped into Fabian,

dropping her plate.

"Oh sorry," Fabian apologized. He knelled over and helped her pick up her stuff.

"Its fine," Mara replied grabbing a fork. She stood up and Fabian handed her the plate. Fabian gave Mara an awkward smile and walked off past her. Mara

continued to proceed into the kitchen where Joy and Patricia were on kitchen duty.

"Here," Mara said handing them her plate. Joy took it and glanced over at Fabian.

"You like him don't you?" Joy said as she washed dishes.

"Fabian?" Mara replied, "No, of course not. We are just friends."

"Of course you are," Joy said rolling her eyes.

"If you ask me," Patricia said as she cleaned, "You two put too much thought over boys. You got to lay back, cut loose."

"Believe me," Mara put in, "I'm not going to let boys dictate my studies this year. I'm only going to be dating books. And Patricia what are you talking about

cutting loose? Your in a relationship aren't you?

"If you call what her and Eddie have a relationship," Joy joked, "There idea of a good time is insulting each other over dinner." Mara and Joy laughed.

"Haha," Patricia replied sarcastically.

* * *

Victor was in his office pondering. He was looking at the page Mr. Sweet had shown him with the artifacts.

"Hmmmm," he thought as he put his forefinger on the Cup of Ankh. "Intriguing Corbierre, most intriguing." His finger now moved to the Eye of Horus, "This is

Nina Martin's necklace. Perhaps Corbierre," Victor said addressing his dead raven, "It is more than chance that she has returned to Anubis House." He leaned in

towards his raven as if telling a secret, "Its time I call some old friends."

* * *

Everyone was arriving. Patricia had just returned from kitchen duties. Fabian, Eddie, and Alfie had just finished unpacking. K.T had just entered from across the

hall. Nina and Amber had prepared the room for all of Sibuna. Food was laid out on blankets on the three beds.

"We snuck this up from dinner," Amber told the group as they dug in.

"Finally the group is back together again!" Alfie said jokingly elbowing Eddie, "Sibuna is back!"

"Yea that's right," K.T said holding up a cake, "No ancient evil curse can stop us!"

"Hear hear," Patricia echoed. Nina, Fabian, and Eddie exchanged nervous glances, knowing something the others didn't.

"No Collector, no Vera, no Denby," Alfie continued, "We might actually have a semi-normal year!"

"Like anything that happens here is actually normal," Patricia joked. The group laughed.

The group continued to eat and enjoy themselves. They shared stories and told jokes. Amber and Nina were briefed about what happened last term while they

were away. They told of the return of Robert-Frobisher Smythe and how he was being controlled by the god Ammut. They told of Ms. Caroline Denby, who

was not who she seemed to be, and how K.T and Eddie had imprisoned Ammut back in the underworld.

"Then 'whoosh' she was gone. Flushed down the drain," K.T finished.

"Amazing," Amber replied, "And to think you guys did that without me or Nina.

"Yep," Alfie said, "We are pretty amazing." Amber glared at him, still fed up over Willow. "What?" Alfie asked clueless.

"Guys," Eddie interrupted, "As your current leader, I'm going to get to the point on why we called this meeting. It's good to see all your faces again but there's

something going on."

"Already?" whined Amber, "I was waiting for something to happen next week, or even tomorrow but not the first night back."

"Nina, Eddie, and I have been talking," Fabian put in, "We've all had strange dreams."

"You to Fabian?" Patricia asked, "I thought strange dreams only happened to the Osirian and the Chosen One?"

"We did to," Nina answered, "But we can't wonder about that now. We've all had dreams of a figure shouting 'I will rise!" as he appeared over us. That's not

all, I overheard Victor talking to in his office. Hes trying to make himself immortal again."

"Shocker," Alfie said.

Nina continued,"According to Mr. Sweet he needs the artifacts of the gods to do this. The Eye of Horus (Eddie held up Nina's necklace), the Cup of Ankh, the Mask of Anubis, and..."

"And what?" K.T asked.

"I don't know," Nina said, "Some other relic."

"We think whatever Victor is up to has to do with the dreams we've been having meaning it can't be good," Eddie added.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Alfie interrupted, "How is Victor going to get his hands on the Mask, which is off at some exhibit who knows where, the Eye of Horus,

which Victor doesn't even know about, and the Cup of Ankh, which is hidden in the Attic!"

"Alfie!" everyone yelled.

"Yep lets just broadcast it to Victor where everything is." Patricia said smacking him over the head. "Can't make it much easier than that."

"Sorry," said Alfie rubbing his head, "But it doesn't seem logical does it? How is Victor supposed to get all that on top of some other fourth thing. I mean it took

us about a term to find the cup and the mask. Each." The Sibuna members shared looks.

"Hey, hes got a point," K.T said shrugging.

"Lets call this meeting adjourned for now," Eddie announced, "We'll talk about this more later." He held his right hand over his eye, "Sibuna."

"Sibuna," everyone said echoing him.

* * *

Unknown to the Sibunas a black cloaked figure had been listening outside their door. After hearing what he needed to know, he proceeded away from Nina's,

Amber's, and Patricia's room down the hall.

"Its 10:00!" a voice announced from downstairs. It was time to leave. The figure looked down over the stairs to see Victor cleaning an old Sarcophagi in the

hall. "You know what that means! You all have five minutes precisely." The old man held up a needle pin. "And then I would like to hear a pin...drop." He let

go of the pin.

'Ding!' the pin sounded as it hit the floor. Victor picked up the pin and proceeded upstairs. As he walked up, the figure leaped over the balcony and landed on

the ground floor without making a sound. He heard Victor's office door creep shut. The figure flung his cloak over his back and turned to look behind him, into

the Sarcophagi Victor had been cleaning. In the reflection his face could clearly be seen as a dark broken skull.

New Update for House of Anubis Season 4 coming soon. Please Review and Favorite. Let me know if you have any ideas on what could happen to the children this season. Thanks! -Officer2nd


	3. House of Society

**House of Anubis Season 4  
****House of Society**

_The Cup of Ankh, the Mask of Anubis, the Eye of Horus, and a fourth mystery artifact. All four of these items complete the Ancient relics of the Great Egyptian gods. By presenting these items to the gods, Victor and Mr. Sweet hope to achieve eternal life. But unknown to Sibuna and the teachers, a man in a mask is also pursuing these relics..._

"I will rise!" the armored man shouted as he slashed his sword at him.

* * *

Eddie awoke with a start. He sat straight up and looked outside his window. It was morning, time to get up. Eddie slowly

got out of bed resting his feet on the floor.

"Eddie?" Fabian asked as he slowly too got up, "You alright?" Eddie looked pale. Sweat was flowing down his cheeks.

"I had the dream again," Eddie said panting. He sat back down, "I'll tell you something. That man. He is not human." Fabian

gave him a concerned look. The two got dressed into uniform and proceeded out to breakfast in the common room. Eddie

sat down, across from Fabian and made himself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning weasel," Patricia greeted as she walked by, giving Eddie a quick kiss.

"Hey yacker," Eddie said smiling, "Brush your teeth this morning?" Patricia turned her head, giving Eddie a sarcastic smile.

"Very funny smart mouth," she replied smugly walking into the kitchen, "Have you showered this past decade? Cause no

offense you smell." Eddie chuckled. Just then, Amber and Alfie proceeded into the room.

"I can't believe you would do this to me Alfie?" Amber complained, "I'm gone two minutes and your already over me.

"Amber!" Alfie argued confused, "You broke up with me! And you weren't gone two minutes it was a whole term. You

basically said I was a free agent."

"Um I did not say that," Amber sassed. They took their seats next to Fabian, across from Eddie and Patricia. "Why can't you

be like Fabian."

"Fabian?" Alfie asked.

"Well ya he didn't get over Nina just like that, did you?" Amber asked, "He actually waited for his love to return. Speaking of

which Fabian when are you going to ask Nina back out?"

"Amber!" Fabian said hushed, noticing Mara had just walked in, "I'm not sure yet."

"What?" Amber replied stunned, "What is there to be sure about?"

"Everyone," Joy announced from the head of the table, "As you guys know Mick is coming back today."

"Yippy," Jerome said sarcastically from his seat. Joy glared at him.

"Anyway," Joy continued, "Eddie, Fabian, hes going to be tripling with you guys? Is that okay?"

"Sure," Fabian agreed, "It would be nice to room with Mick again. You okay with it Eddie?"

"Alright," Eddie answered, "Living with an Australian could be fun." From the kitchen, Trudy glanced at her watch.

"Okay everyone best be off," Trudy said ushering the kids out, "Don't want to be late on your first day back."

Eddie and Patricia grabbed their bags and began to walk over to the school together.

"So we'll meet again at lunch for a picnic outside?" Eddie asked.

"Alright," Patricia answered, "But try to be on time."

"I'll be fashionably late," Eddie replied winking at her.

* * *

"Well haven't you all grown up?" Miss Valentine said from the front of the class.

"Miss Valentine!" Mara exclaimed from her seat, "Your teaching us French this term?"

"Why, yes Mara," she answered, "I missed seeing you all last year, its good that you all decided to stick with french until

your final term."

"French?" Willow asked from the back of the room, "I thought this was math class." Alfie smiled at her.

"You know," Alfie said from next to her, "So did I." Willow gasped.

"We have so much in common." Amber looked over and rolled her eyes as her face turned into a scowl.

"Its looks like their are a couple of new faces I have not seen before," Miss Valentine said, addressing K.T and Willow, "But

I'm sure we'll become fast friends."

Just then the door to the French room burst open. Victor, his face fuming, stormed in. "Residents of Anubis House!" he

bellowed, "Come with me immediately!"

"Victor," Miss Valentine said, stunned by the caretaker's entrance, "We are in the middle of class."

"Miss Valentine," Victor said holding up one horrible finger, "A serious theft has happened from my office this morning." He

now turned to point at the kids. "These brats are coming with me!" He walked over to where Eddie was sitting and picked

him up from out of his seat. "Was it you boy? Did you take it from me!"

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asked stammering.

"Victor!" Miss Valentine yelled rushing over. "Put him down, now!" Victor glared around the class room, eyeing everyone. He

slowly released Eddie back into his seat. He stormed towards the door, glancing at the students one more time.

"This is not over," he muttered slamming the door on his way out.

"Oh," Miss Valentine sighed. She fixed her hair and proceeded to sit back in her desk.

"Now, shall we continue class?" K.T, Mara, and Joy shared impressed looks.

* * *

"So Victor has had something stolen?" Nina asked, inside the lounge, as she and Fabian were being filled in by K.T, Amber,

and Alfie. They were sitting in their usual places along the couches and cozy chairs.

"Yep," Alfie answered, "And for once, we didn't take it."

"I wonder what it could be?" K.T said intrigued.

"His subscribed magazine to dead birds monthly?" Amber said smiling.

"What ever it is," K.T continued, "He wants it back badly. He nearly mummified Eddie over it.

"Miss Valentine was so awesome," Amber told them, "She was so brave standing up to him."

"Its nice to have one teacher at least that doesn't hate us," Fabian said, "Hey by the way, where are Eddie and Patricia. I

think they should be in on this conversation."

"On a date," K.T answered winking.

* * *

"I thought he was going to kill me," Eddie told Patricia recounting the events of French class.

"Look," Patricia told him, "As much as I would love to hear about Victor, we are on a date. Can't this wait?"

"Oh, of course," Eddie said smiling, handing her a cupcake.

"Good," Patricia said taking it.

Eddie and Patricia enjoyed a few jokes. They talked about their Summers and their families.

"My Dad does not know when to stop talking," Eddie told Patricia, "All he does is go on and on about Beethoven or

Shakespeare. Like I would be into that stuff."

"I don't know," Patricia joked, "You are a book nerd. Giving Fabian some competition."

"Very funny yacker," said Eddie as he was about to take a sip of his drink. He stopped though. Over in the woods, Eddie

noticed something. Victor was walking out straight into the brush. "Patricia look," he said tapping her shoulder pointing at

Victor.

"Wheres do you think hes going?" she asked. Eddie gave her that daredevil smile.

"Lets go find out," he said getting up, running after Victor.

"Eddie!" Patricia complained, "We're on a... oh never mind." She got up and ran after him."

Victor was walking fast. He had a determined look an eye. No one was going to get in his way. Eddie and Patricia ducked

and dodged behind trees, trying to stay up with him and remain out of site. At last, Victor stopped in a clearing up ahead.

Eddie and Patricia jumped into a nearby bush, putting their heads up so the could see what was going on. Victor was

meeting with a group of five people, all in hooded robes.

"It is good to see you all again, brothers and sister." Victor said welcoming the group, "I am in need of your help. The

Society is in need of your help." The robed figures removed their hoods. Eddie and Patricia gasped. Mr. Sweet, Mr. Mercer,

Jason Winkler, Nurse Delia, and Sergeant Roebuck were the people in robes. The society had returned.

* * *

The Junkyard was hardly a worthy place to have a meeting of this significance, the masked man thought as he returned

from his mission. He proceeded to where his comrades were meeting in the center of the facility. He looked around to see

his associates, all lined up wearing their skeletal masks, kneeling before the master. He proceeded to the front of the line

and he too knelt.

"I have the book you requested, my lord," the man said presenting the stolen item from Victor's office. The book Mr. Sweet

had found in the Frobisher library. The master turned to face him.

"Good," he whispered taking the book, glancing at the cover. A picture of a great big armored man was depicted on the

cover. "Soon he will rise!"

_How do you guys think this season of HOA is going along so far? Do you think it could use a total, and if so what? Anyway, stay tuned for updates by following and please review. Thanks :D - Officer2nd_


	4. House of Meetings

**House of Anubis Season 4**

**House of Meetings**

_Dreams continue to haunt Sibuna. The armored man chants, "I will rise!" as he hovers over them. Victor has had a very precious item stolen from him and he wants it back. The Anubis kids for once have no idea what he is talking about. After spotting Victor heading into the woods, Eddie and Patricia follow him and are shocked discover..._

"Who are these guys?" Eddie asked staring at the robed men, "Whats my Dad doing here?"

Patricia glanced over the familiar faces. Mr. Mercer (Joy's Dad), Jason Winkler (their old history and drama teacher), and Nurse Delia and Sargent Roebuck (an officer and physician in Victor's employ).

"The Society," Patricia whispered answering him, "These are the guys we told you about last year remember. This was the cult your dad was part of. Or... I guess still is." Eddie looked as his Father stood next to Victor as he addressed the society.

"Brothers and Sisters," Victor began, " I have called this meeting because I am in need of your help. I have learned of an ancient event that only happens every 10,000 years. The day the physical world and the realm of the Great Egyptian gods are closest. _Medinet Habu._" The society exchanged nervous glances.

"According to the ancient texts," Mr. Sweet put in, "_Medinet Habu_ is when the gods can physically appear at places of worship for them, their shrines. Now, on this day we hope to present ancient artifacts, belonging to the gods, and place it at one of their shrines. After excepting these artifacts, it is legend that the Great Amun, king of all the gods, would bless the giver with eternal life."

"Amun-Ra!" Eddie suddenly fell to the ground causing a loud 'thump!'

"Eddie!" Patricia whispered in fear, as the adults turned their heads.

"What was that?" Delia asked.

"Amun-Ra, Amun-Ra!" the name rang inside Eddie's head. His mind was spinning. He began to black out. A reptilian armored man stood in front of him. No, it was not a man. He raised his sword...

"Eddie!" Patricia shook him awake. Eddie slowly opened his eyes.

"Probably just an animal," Roebuck narrowed his stare checking for any sign of movement. Patricia laid against Eddie keeping him down.

"Alright," Victor said turned his attention back to the meeting, "Now, all of us here know life is short and cruel. This will most likely be our last shot at immortality. We need these artifacts and we need your help to get them."

"I shall help," Mr. Mercer said stepping forward.

"Same," Roebuck agreed nodding his head.

"And me to," Delia announced. Jason Winkler stood quiet in the back of the group.

"What of you, Mr. Winkler?" Victor asked widening his eyes, "Will you join us?" Jason lifted his head up.

"Last time we sought to live forever," Jason spoke, "It put the lives of innocent children at stake. Why should we live forever if they should die?"

"Jason," Mr. Sweet said, "You really think I would be a part of this if I thought my son would be harmed because of it?"

"And my daughter!" Mr. Mercer added.

"Yes!" Victor said, "The children will not interfere in my plans this term. No harm shall come to them." Jason put his head down.

"I'm in," he told them. Victor smiled.

"Excellent!" he said patting Jason on the shoulder,"We will discuss more later. Mr. Winkler you shall have to resume your old post as a teacher to cause no suspicion if your seen."

"Patricia," Eddie whispered to her, "Lets get out of here." Patricia nodded. Eddie and her got up and slowly began to walk away from the clearing. 'Crack!' Patricia looked down in horror as she stepped on some fallen twigs. The adults quickly glanced over.

"That's no animal!" Mr. Mercer yelled. He and Sargent Roebuck ran into the woods after them.

"Move!" Eddie said as he and Patricia bolted away. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the school. "This way!"

Mercer and Roebuck were not far behind. They could be heard running. Eddie's heart was racing. He turned his head and saw his pursuers movements through the trees. They were catching up. Thinking fast, Eddie pulled himself and Patricia down to the ground in the midst of some tall grass. They were hidden. Footsteps were head from Eddie and Patricia side.

"We lost them!" Roebuck said in fury. Suddenly, the rest of the society could be heard joining Mercer and Roebuck.

"Enough!" Victor said it does not matter, "We'll meet again later in a more secure location."

"Jason," Mr. Sweet said to Mr. Winkler, "You better come with me. I got to reinstate your old position." The society began to disband.

Eddie and Patricia waited until they were sure all of the Society members had left before they got up.

"What was all that about?" Eddie asked Patricia.

"Come on," she answered, "We better get back to school." Eddie and Patricia left the woods and quickly headed back to the class. But they were not the last ones to leave. From up above, seeing everything from the trees, a man in a skeletal mask sat, watching.

* * *

"Willow!" Ms. Robinson, the gym coach, said, "What are you doing?" As everyone else was running laps around the gym,

Willow sat in the middle of the gym meditating.

"Can you please be quiet, I think I have finally found my perfect aura," she replied

"What?" Ms. Robinson asked, "Willow your supposed to be building your body not your aura."

"But I am," Willow argued, "Just spiritually, not physically."

Just then, Eddie and Patricia ran into the gym. Ms. Robinson looked over.

"Late on your first day," She told them, "Well this is going to be a good year."

"Sorry Miss," Patricia apologized, "We..."

"Oh, don't worry its your first day back I don't need excuses," she said winking at them.

"Thanks miss," Eddie said. Eddie and Patricia went to join Nina, Amber, and Fabian as they did their stretches.

"Where have you two been?" Fabian asked as he poorly did jumping jacks.

"Fill you in later," Eddie replied.

* * *

Jerome and Joy were jogging laps around the gym. Jerome glanced over at Sibuna to see Eddie and Fabian had returned.

"Look," Jerome said to Joy as they ran. He signaled over to the group, "Eddie and Patricia are back." Joy glanced over and

continued to run. "Where do you think they went off too?"

"They were on a date Jerome, I'm guessing behind the bleachers outside," she replied.

"Hmmm," Jerome said not convinced, "Maybe." He eyed Sibuna with suspicion. He decieded to leave it til later. "So,

speaking of dates? Movies this weekend Joyless?"

"If I don't have other plans scuzball," she teased

* * *

"Wait what?" Alfie asked in shock. Sibuna was meeting in the Anubis kitchen, after school had ended, to discuss what had happened.

"Victor's Society of crazy and deranged is back," Patricia told the group.

"Wait what?" Alfie asked again.

"And...?" K.T asked, not knowing of the society,"Who are they?"

"A group of crazies who are obsessed with living forever," Amber told her.

"And my Dad is one of them," Eddie said looking down at the floor.

"Wait what?" Alfie asked for a third time, "Wait, I knew that."

"What were they talking about?" Nina asked curious to know more.

"They were talking about receiving immortality from the gods and a bunch of other nonsense," Patricia answered, "They also mentioned a date called... _Medici. _What was it Eddie?"

"_Medinet Habu,_" Eddie told them. Fabian's eyes widened.

"Fabian?" Nina asked him, "You know what this is?"

"An ancient Egyptian myth," Fabian explained, "According to legends,_ Medinet Habu_..."

"_Medinet _what?" Jerome said walking into the kitchen.

The Sibunas exchanged awkward glances.

"Alfie," Jerome said, "What are you guys talking about?" Alfie stared down at his shoes.

"Buzz off weasel," Patricia said coming to Alfie's defense. Jerome shrugged.

"Fine," Jerome nodded, "I don't care." Jerome walked by Fabian's plate grabbing a biscuit off his plate.

"Hey," Fabian called but Jerome was gone.

"Come on," Eddie said, "Lets continue this conversation in out room where it can be more private."

The Sibuna's gathered their things and proceeded down the hall to Eddie and Fabian's room. Eddie proceeded in, opening the door for the others. He turned and glanced at his bed. There was something there. His eyes widened. Eddie proceeded over and picked up the object on his bed. A large, golden book was in Eddie's hands.

"What is that?" Amber asked stunned. The Sibuna's gathered around the book. Nina ran her hands on it.

"That's the book Mr. Sweet was showing to Victor in his office!" Nina gasped in shock.

"The thing Victor was talking about losing at school!" K.T realized, "No wonder he wants it back so much. This thing must be worth a fortune."

"Alright maybe we did take it," Alfie said, "Man and I was betting on the butler this time."

"I wonder how it got here?" Nina wondered still looking at the book.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open. All of the Sibuna's heads turned.

"Well hey everyone, what do you got there?"

_Just made a trailer for my fanfiction. Follow the link in my channel to view. Please watch. It will give you clues from what to expect the rest of the season. Anyway please continue to favorite and review. Its good to know your writing is actually being read :p. Again if you have any ideas for a season title or what can happen please let me know through review or PM. Thanks! -Officer2nd_


	5. House of Redemption

**House of Anubis Season 4**

**House of Redemption**

_Victor has reformed his secret society and Sibuna has finally learned what they are up to. "Medinet Habu," the day when the god and human realm are closest, is approaching. This is the day Victor and the society plan on becoming immortal. While in the midst of discussing the situation, Eddie discovered an Ancient Egyptian Golden Book placed on his bed. While looking the book over, the door to the room swings open revealing..._

All of the Sibunas's heads spun around. Eddie quickly hid the book behind his back.

"Hey guys," Mick Campbell said, "What do you have there?"

"Mick!" everyone yelled. They all went up and hugged him. Nina quickly eyed Eddie and he quickly shoved the book under his bed. They then joined in welcoming Mick back to the house.

Soon forgetting about the book, everyone helped Mick unpack and welcome him home. He was introduced to K.T and shared stories of Australia with everyone.

"So," Fabian said, "This is your new bed." He pointed to an unclaimed mattress in the corner of the room. "Sorry its kinda going to be squished now with three people." Eddie stepped up to great Mick.

"Yo," He extended a hand, "I'm Eddie."  
"Nice to meet you," Mick replied shaking his hand. Jerome, Joy, and Mara walked by the room.

"Mick!" Joy shouted seeing him. Her and Mara ran in hugging him. Jerome stayed in the hall. Joy let go of Mick but Mara laid against his chest . A slight flicker of jealously filled Jerome.

"Its good to see you Mick," Mara said releasing him, kissing him on the cheek. She glanced over at Fabian who was wisely avoiding her stare. Jerome however began to boil with fury. Joy glanced over at him and noticed this.

"See you in a bit Mick," Joy said. She pointed a finger at Jerome. "You come with me." She began to drag Jerome away by the arm.

Sibuna left Mick to unpack, sneaking the golden book from under the bed without him noticing.

"We'll continue this conversation later," Nina told Sibuna as they snuck out.

* * *

"That was quite a move you made on Mick," Joy said to Mara from in their room.

"Mick?" Willow asked. " Who is Mick?" Joy rolled her eyes.

"What?" Mara answered, "I missed him."

"Apparently you missed him more then Fabian," Joy told her.

"Well Fabian is spending all his free time with Nina so," Mara said, "I'm a free agent."

"Your an agent!" Willow asked stunned.

"Well soon I might be," Joy replied.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked, "Whats up with Jerome?"

"Well," Joy began,"When you made your little move on Mick, Jerome got a little wired up."

"Don't joke," Mara said, "Jerome and I practically hate each other."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Joy said getting into bed.

* * *

The next day at school, everyone was called into the drama studio for a very important announcement.

"Whats this all about?" Nina asked Fabian as everyone gathered taking their seats. Mr. Sweet stepped on the stage.

"Good morning students," he began, "I have an announcement!" It was just then that Jason Winkler appeared on stage from behind the curtains. Some of the students gasped in excitement while the Sibunas gave each other looks of concerns.

"What is he doing back?" Joy whispered to Patricia. Patricia continued to watch the stage.

"For those of you who do not know," Mr. Sweet began, "This is history and drama teacher, Mr. Winkler. Some of you older students may remember him from your first year here."

"We remember," Patricia said eyeing Jason. He avoided Patricia's eyes.

"I'm going to give the stage now to Mr. Winkler who's going to tell you a little about what he will be teaching this term," Mr. Sweet finished beginning to clap. The students followed in his example, some more enthusiastic than others. Jason stepped forward as Mr. Sweet left the room.

"Hello everyone," Mr. Winkler said smiling, "Its really nice to see some of you guys again.""

"Likewise," Joy responded with sarcasm, remembering the events of their 1st term.

"Well, to break the ice," Mr. Winkler said ignoring the comment, "I thought we could put on a play." He turned to face Nina. "Nina, your first play here was amazing! Think you could write another one for us?"

"Umm..." Nina said thinking, "I guess I could. I'm going to need some time though."

"No problem," Mr. Winkler said winking. Class, went on as usual. They had their history lesson in the lounge due to the fact Miss Valentine was occupying the only available classroom. The bell rang and everyone began to pick up their bags to leave.

"Hey," Mr. Winkler suddenly called, "Nina, Fabian, Amber, Joy, Patricia, and Alfie please stay behind for a moment please." Patricia exchanged glances with Eddie, who shook his head. "Now please." Mr. Winkler said again.

Reluctantly, the students proceeded over to see Mr. Winkler. Eddie stayed hidden behind the door in case anything should happen.

"K.T!" Eddie called seeing her from across the hall. Seeing Eddie she ran over and joined him behind the door.

"What are we doing?" K.T asked.

"See that man?" Eddie indicated Mr. Winkler, "Hes one of Victor's goons that chased Patricia and I through the woods."

"So we are spying, cool!" K.T exclaimed. They turned their heads around the corner to see what was going on.

"I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me again," Mr. Winkler said, "After what happened revolving around the Cup of Ankh, I just couldn't stay here anymore."

"I think we have the right to have mixed feelings about seeing you again Mr. Winkler," Joy put in.

"Hey this guy tried to save us from Rufus," Alfie put in, "I know you weren't there Joy but he had a bunch of deadly flies. I say we at least hear him out." The group exchanged looks.

"Fine," Nina agreed, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to first apologize for the danger I put you in first term," he said, "I should never have put immortality over the lives of you guys or anyone. I was hoping we could start over." Patricia looked reluctant.

"I'm cool with it," Amber said, "As long as you don't make me dress up like a duck for our next play." Mr. Winkler laughed.

"I promise," he said smiling.

"I'm cool with it," Fabian said.

"Whatever," said Joy.

"Yea," Alfie said. Patricia just nodded.

"Alright, your free to go," Mr. Winkler finished. The group went into the hall to rejoin Eddie and K.T.

"Did you buy that?" Patricia asked, "Load of rubbish. Hes still working for Victor. Thats the only reason he has come back."

"I don't know," Fabian said, "He sounded pretty sincere."

"Don't be so gullible Fabian," Patricia replied.

"Well see you guys later," Joy said, "Miss Valentine wanted to see me about something."

"See ya Joy," Patricia said as she went off.

"Hey," Nina said, "I think we should discuss this in a more secure location so no one over hears." She glanced over as Miss Robinson walked by. Amber smiled.

"I know just the place."

* * *

"So what exactly is this place?" Eddie asked.

"Never been here before," K.T put in.

"Come on guys," Amber said, "Eddie your supposed to be one of the leaders of Sibuna how have you not been here?"

"One of the leaders?" Eddie asked.

"Well obviously Nina is one of the leaders again," Amber replied, "You guys are like a team the Osirian and the Chosen One."

"Oh duh," Eddie said running up to Nina, "I've been meaning to return this to you." He held out her locket depicting the eye of Horus. "This was given to you, you should keep it." Nina took the locket.

"Thanks Eddie," she said smiling up at Eddie. Fabian and Patricia glanced back, eyeing the suspicious activity between Nina and Eddie.

"So you never answered my question," Eddie said, "Where are we going?"

"To the secret Sibuna clearing," Alfie answered, "A lot more space to move around than in a dusty old attic."

"Its where we first formed Sibuna," Fabian added.

They walked through the woods until they arrived at the clearing. The Sibunas took their seats on logs in the center of circle. The meeting had begun.

Nina and Eddie stood up addressing the group as leaders.

"Well," Eddie began, "You all know we are here."

"Victor is up to something again," Nina continued.

"I didn't see that coming," Alfie said rolling his eyes.

"There's also the issue of this dream," Fabian put in from his seat. He looked at Nina and Eddie, "I think I heard a name from the dream but I can't remember it." Eddie looked down at his feet.

"Eddie?" Patricia asked, "Do you know something." The figure of the armored man appeared in his mind.

"Amun-Ra," Eddie said slowly.

"What?" Alfie asked. Fabian's eyes widened.

"Not a what, but a who," he said, "Amun is the Egyptian King of the Gods, and Ra is the sun god."

"So who is this Amun-Ra?" K.T asked.

"Well it is said that these two already great gods could combine themselves on a certain day," Fabian explained.

"_Medinet Habu_," Nina guessed.

"It appears so," Fabian continued,"Amun-Ra is the ultimate god. His power can not be matched by anyone living or immortal, according to the ancient Egyptians."

"You don't think whatever Victor is up to collecting all these artifacts has to do with this crazy god rising?" Alfie asked. Everyone turned to face him.

"I don't know whats scarier," Fabian said, "The thought of that or that you said it."

"I have my moments," Alfie smiled.

"Speaking of the artifacts," said Nina pulling the golden book from out of her bag, "Want to find out what the fourth one is?"

Everyone smiled and gathered around the book as Nina opened it.

* * *

Joy entered Miss Valentine's class room.

"Miss," she said, "You wanted to see me." She walked into the room finding no one there. "Miss?" she asked again. Suddenly, the door slammed behind her.

"Hey!" Joy screamed running to the door. She yelled as she was grabbed by the shoulder and thrown on the floor. A man in a dark, broken skeletal mask hovered above. She screamed.

"No one can hear you," the man laughed, "Scream! Scream all you want." He revealed another skeletal mask from under his cloak and slowly slid it over Joy's face.

_That concludes yet another chapter of HOA Season 4. Still looking for title suggestions and possible ideas for the story. Please review and let me know what you think of the story plot so far. Don't forget to take a look at the fan made trailer I made for this fanfic. The link is on my homepage. Thanks again for reading -Officer2nd_


	6. House of Codes

**House of Anubis Season 4**

**House of Codes**

_"I will rise!" The Sibunas finally know who the mysterious figure who haunts their dreams is. Amun-Ra, the combination of Egyptian Mythology's most powerful gods, is planning on awakening on "Medinet Habu", the day Earth and the godly realm are closest. To do this four artifacts are needed, that Victor is after. It is a race between Sibuna and Victor to find these artifacts before it is too late. Meanwhile, a man in a skeleton mask has just attacked Joy..._

Nina flipped through the pages of the golden book trying to find the page Mr. Sweet had shown Victor. All of the text was in Ancient Egyptian and was hard to decipher, even for Fabian.

"I can't hardly translate any of this," he complained, "Most of this stuff is depicted into code."

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked,

"Who ever wrote this book didn't want anyone just reading it," Fabian explained, "Its arranged in a certain Egyptian code, probably used by some ancient cult." Nina finally flipped to the page she was looking for and marveled.

"Guys," she stammered, "Check this out." All of Sibuna huddled around the book dumbstruck. There, inscribed on the ancient pages, were near perfect images of the Cup of Ankh, the Mask of Anubis, the Eye of Horus, and... The fourth drawing, much larger and above the other three drawings, was a large red crown, glimmering and shining.

"What are these things?" K.T asked intrigued, "And why is your locket on here Nina?"

"These," Fabian answered still looking down at the book, "Are the artifacts of the gods, K.T. As you know, Nina's locket isn't just a normal locket."

"Its the Eye of Horus," Patrica explained to her.

"It can open secret doors to the Cellar," she said, "So what?"

"Its means a lot more than that," Nina said, taking out her locket. She handed it to Fabian who held it up to the light.

"Its called the Eye of Horus for a reason," he said, "This must really be really be an ancient artifact from the god Horus."

"Wow," Nina said, staring at the locket, "No wonder Sarah wanted me to keep this hidden."

"So what happens if this Amun-Ra awakens?" Alfie asked, "Is he a good guy or bad guy?"

"Well Alfie," Fabian replied,"Considering that in our dreams hes slashing at us with a giant sword, I can't imagine its a good thing."

"And Victor and the Society are about to release him into our world," Patricia realized.

"We need to find these artifacts," Nina said.

"We already have two right?" Amber asked, "The Cup of Ankh is still hidden in the attic."

"The Mask of Anubis is with the Treasures of Egypt Exhibition," Eddie said.

"What about this?" K.T wondered pointing at the red crown. "What is it?"

"Fabian?" Nina asked. Fabian began to read the text below the picture of the crown.

"This is not in code," Fabian told the group, "This is in traditional Egyptian hieroglyphics."

"Well don't keep us in suspense!" Eddie yelled, "What is it?"

"The Crown of... Amun," Fabian translated.

"This is the crown of the king of the gods?" Amber asked.

"Yes Amber," Fabian answered, "Your actually paying attention.

"Like I've said before," Amber boasted, "I've always been the brains of Sibuna."

"Where do you suppose it is?" K.T asked. Everyone looked at Fabian for answers.

"Come on guys I don't know everything right off the back," he closed the golden book, "I need time to study this."

"In the meantime," Nina said, "We should find out what Victor is up to."

"Joy's Dad works for Victor," Alfie pointed out, "We could ask her if she knows everything."

"I doubt she does," Patricia said.

"Even so," Eddie contradicted, "Its not a bad idea." Patricia glowered at him. She did not like bringing her best friend into this.

"Alfie, Patricia, K.T," Nina said, "Why don't you go find out if Joy knows anything. Fabian you keep researching that book. Try to find out where that crown is and anything else we should know about _Medinet Habu_. Eddie and Amber, lets go get the Cup." She put up her hand. "Sibuna."

"Sibuna," everyone echoed. The meeting ended.

* * *

"I just think it'd be fun," Joy said. Her, Willow, Mara, and Mick were in the living room of Anubis House.

"Joy," Mara responded, "Why would you want to go to some junkyard."

"Look," Joy stated, "Its for some research project Miss Valentine wants us working on." Mick laughed. He was tossing a basketball up in the air while lying on a couch.

"What sort of project is that?" he chuckled. Joy was becoming frustrated now.

"Look," she said, "If you don't want to help, fine. I'll just trek through all the rubbish myself thanks." Mick got up.

"If you really want me to," Mick smiled, "I'll go." He winked at Joy. She smiled.

"Anyone else?"

"A friend in need?" Willow suddenly spoke up, "Of course I'll come."

"That's two," Joy glanced at Mara.

"Oh alright," she gave in. Suddenly, Fabian walked into the common area carrying a large bag. Mara decided to act. "It will be fun," she said looking at Mick. He smiled back. Fabian did not miss the jester, glancing away as he proceeded to his room down the hall.

"Why aren't you inviting Jerome?" Mara realized.

"Why would you miss him?" Joy responded harshly, "And no you three will do."

"Do?" Mara asked confused, "What do you mean...?" Before Joy could answer, Jerome walked in.

"Thanks Joyless," he grimaced, "If you ever need me, i'll be in the kitchen." He stormed away.

It was just then that Alfie, Patricia, and K.T ran into the room.

"Joy!" Patricia called, "Could we talk to you for a moment?"

"Umm..." Joy said sounding confused, "Sure."

"In private," K.T added.

Patricia and K.T lifted Joy up from her seat and pulled her into the entrance hall.

"What is it with you guys?" she asked, "Got another Cup of Ankh to find?"

"I wish," Alfie joked sarcastically," We need to..." K.T elbowed him.

"Joy," Patricia said, "Do you know if your Dad has been in touch with Victor lately?"

"What!" she asked, "Why would you say that?"

"Nothing," Alfie quickly replied, "We've..." He turned to Patricia and K.T back up.

"Look," Patricia said, "I'll be honest with you. We've heard that Victor is reforming the society. We are wondering if you know anything about it?"

"I'm sorry no I don't," Joy said still looking semi-shocked, "My Dad is supposed to be on some business trip to Whales right now."

"Alright," K.T said disappointed, "Thanks anyways Joy." The Sibuna members walked down the hall, heading to join Fabian.

"See ya Joy," Alfie called. After seeing them walk down the hall, Joy began to ponder.

"So, Victor has reformed the society," she murmured, "Very interesting, quite intriguing."

* * *

"Drat Corbiere!" Victor hollered from inside his office. "I don't know what to do, my friend." Victor rubbed his father's ring. He popped it open and glanced at The Tear of Gold his Father had left him, Robert-Frobisher Smythe's secret to immortality. "There is no solution to this problem," he stammered, "The Cup of Ankh is destroyed, the Golden Book stolen, and I cannot even begin to guess where Amun's crown is hidden." Just then Victor's phone rang. He grudgingly picked it up.

"Yes who's there?"

"Victor its me," Mr. Sweet said from the other end of the line.

"Awh, Eric," Victor said sourly, "What do you have to report?"

"Rather good news revolving around the Mask of Anubis," Mr. Sweet answered.

"Yes what is it?" Victor replied anxiously.

"I have retrieved the gem from the Frobisher Shield and have it under safe keeping. Furthermore, I discovered I still have the replica of the mask still in a cabinet in my office."

"Good, good, now what of the actual mask?"

"I have been in touch with my colleague, Mr. Gustauv Zeastack, who told me the Treasures of Egypt is on display at Westwater Academy currently."

"Excellent Eric, keep me informed." Victor hung up. Even though the society was close to getting their hands on the Mask of Anubis, Victor knew he had know idea how to get any of the others. He began to think.

"Sarah," he said to himself, "Sarah-Frobisher Smythe! Yes. The Eye of Horus, Corbiere! Sarah was the chosen one before Nina Martin, meaning she would have had the Eye. It is a relic of the Priestess Amerisis, so it would be descended through the Chosen One. Sarah would have given the Horus's Eye to..." Victor rose from his chair and bolted out of his office.

* * *

"Come on," Eddie said, leading the group up the stairs to the attic.

"Well this is just like old times," Amber laughed as they snuck past Victor's vacant office.

"A little too much like old times," Nina said rolling her eyes. They proceeded around the corner and down the hallway, where the girls's rooms are. At the very end of the hall an old menacing door stared at them.

"Do you think you can still pick the lock Nina?" Amber asked. Nina took out her bobby pin.

"I can try," she answered and began to pick the lock.

"Your doing it wrong," Eddie contradicted, "Let me." Eddie took the pin from Nina and stuck it into the key hole. With a few turns the door creaked open. He handed the pin back to Nina.

"Good job," she smiled. Eddie and Amber proceeded through the door and into the attic but just as Nina was about to...

"Well Ms. Martin, what are you doing?" Victor called from the other end of the hall. He had not seen Amber and Eddie. Thinking fast, Nina took the Eye of Horus from out of her pocket and handed it to Eddie out of view.

"Get the cup," she mouthed. Eddie nodded, taking the locket, and ran up the stairs with Amber.

Eddie and Amber galloped up the stairs heading to the top of the attic.

"Come on its right through..." Amber began to say. Her and Eddie stopped dead in their tracks. Someone was already in the attic.

_Well that concludes another chapter of HOA season 4. Still looking for title suggestions or ideas for the story. Please review. Thanks- Officer2nd_


End file.
